New Beganning
by taywilk50shades
Summary: Bella has been in an abusive relationship for to long. Now she has to find a way back to love and Trust Edward with her heart. can she do it? can he?R&RDiclamier:I did not make these charectors and I an NOT stephanie Meyer.
1. Getting away

**Chapter 1. Getting away ®**

**I had to run. He had gone to far and I didn't want to know what would happen when I was **

**found. " Bella? Were are you? Come out and play." James said. I just wanted to get out of here. **

**Would he ever leave? I was scared to death that it wouldn't. He always said that if I did **

**anything to make him really mad I would regret it, I now know what he meant. I tried to break **

**up with him and told him I love Edward. He threw a lamp at me and hit me, then he wouldn't **

**let me breath. This has been going on far to long. I have to get out. So I opened the door and ran **

**as fast as I could out the front door. He didn't see me I guess, because he didn't stop me like he **

**usually did. **

**I ran to Alice's. I knew she would know what to do. " Alice, Let me in please!! Please, be **

**home." I yelled at the door. My head hurt from were he busted my head. Just as I was about to **

**leave Alice opened the door. " Bella?! What the hell! Did he do this to you?!" I saw Jasper, her **

**boyfriend, there behind her. Rosalie was there to. She seemed shocked. All I did was nod. I **

**Didn't know what else to say. " Hey, Alice who's at the door?" I heard me brother say. Emmet **

**never liked James and had to take me to the hospital a few times because of him. Emmet must **

**have seen me because he stopped and ran to the door, dragged me in and shut the door. **

" **Tell me you fell or something, Bells, tell me he didn't do this to you." He said while holding **

**me. Alice was crying silently while Jasper held on to her and Rosalie looked as if she was going **

**to kill someone. " I really wish I could Emmet, but you told me to never lie." I managed to **

**choke through my tears. I was so scared. James had been my only boyfriend. It was fine until **

**after he met Edward. I had always loved Edward and about 2 months Edward told me he loved **

**me too. I couldn't leave James and Edward knew this. We had been seeing each other ever **

**since. Emmet knew and approved, I was only 19 and my life was already turning into hell. **

" **Alice, get an ice pack. Jasper, call Edward, he needs to know." Emmet ordered. I couldn't **

**believe what I was hearing. Edward cant know. He'd get himself hurt. " NO! Emmet, Edward, **

**Don't tell Edward, he'd get mad and take things to far." I said as load as I could. Things were **

**going dark. " Bella, Edward deserves to know, he loves you. Are you really going to hide this **

**from him?" Rosalie said, speaking for the 1****st**** time. I gave up and shook my head, there was no**

**point in fighting her. She'd win. Alice came in with the ice pack at the same time jasper did. She **

**handed to me while Emmet went to Rosalie. " Bella, you cant go back and pretend nothing **

**happened again. You know that don't you? He'd hurt you worse." Alice was right, I couldn't **

**go back not this time. If I did, there would be hell to pay. " Edward said he was on his way and **

**would be here shortly. He was already on his way home." Jasper whispered just loud enough **

**for me to hear him. I was scared what Edward But i was tired and next thing i new, everything was dark.**

**EPOV**

**I was on my way home. I missed Bella, I had been gone for a week and I hated leaving her. We **

**weren't together, but I still loved her and had been seeing her for the past 2 months. She was **

**afraid, so we never even kissed. We would hold hands and occasionally hug, other than that she **

**was just a friend. Her boyfriend, by force, was James. James was abusive from what I heard and **

**never let her see anyone. The one time she tried to breakup with him, she was in the hospital for **

**three weeks. Just as I was thinking about when she would get away, my phone started to ring. It **

**was Jasper. "Hello? Jasper? Who's crying in the back ground?" It was probably Alice crying **

**over a movie. " Edward, are you on your way home?" He sounded worried. " Yeah, What's up? **

**Everything ok?" He was beginning to scare me. " umm, its Bella, James and her had a fight." I **

**stopped breathing. Had he found out? " I'm almost there. Just make sure she doesn't go back." I **

**said and hung up the phone. I had to get to her and fast. She does deserve this. She is too good **

**for this, I hoped she was ok. The only thing i was sure of was that i was going to kill James if **

**she wasnt. Hes gotten away with too much.**


	2. Love, Love, Love

** I woke up on the couch with Alice right beside me Rosalie with Emmett and Jasper pacing. I must have had a sound or something because Alice shot up like a fire cracker. " Are you ok? Don't move too much, you heads pretty bashed up." That was Emmett. He was my big teddy bear. I loved him, since my parents weren't ever there, he was my dad, mom, and support group. " I'm fine," I turned towards Alice, " Where's Edward? Is he going to be here soon?" I asked, and she smiled. " He'll be here soon. He was on his way already. Just got back to sleep." Alice didn't answer me. Jasper did. I could only nod. I needed Edward. But would he be ok? I wasn't being fair to him when I asked him to just act like James didn't exist. I loved Edward. Always had. I had never told him this, but I knew that I would, and soon.**

**EPOV**

** I was Almost to my house when I past Bella's. All the Lights were on and James was outside, on his cell phone. Please, Bella, don't be in there. Was all I could think of. I drove into my drive way and saw Emmett with his head in his hands, on the patio. I walked up to him and patted his back. " Hey." Was all he said. I saw that he wasn't in the best shape. " Is she still here?" I asked, though I feared the answer. He nodded and I ran inside, wanting to see my angle. " Edward." I heard Alice say. I turned to see her, eyes read as could be, sitting in jaspers lap. I smiled as she hugged me. " Were is she?" Alice didn't even have time so answer before I heard my door open. " Edward?" I turned to see my angle, half way asleep, Her head had a cut on it, but it didn't look like it needed stitches. She also had a black eye, and he throat was red with hand marks. " Hey bells." I answered, and she ran into my arms. I gladly took what I was getting. " Edward I'm so sorry, I told him and he got so mad, He- he," She couldn't finish her sentence. " Bella, its ok, I don't care what he thinks or anyone else. As long as your ok, that's all that matters. She nodded as I lifted her into my arms, carrying her into my room.**

**BPOV**

** Edward carried me in his arms to his room. Just what i needed, him to hold me. He set me down on the bed and went ****to lock his door. When he turned back around i saw that his eyes looked sad and he was tired, so I thought it was time ****to start explainning. '' Edward, im so sorry about telling james. I just oculdnt llie anymore. I know you must be mad, ****since you just got back, and I would totally understand if you didnt want to talk to me anymore. I dont deserve you we-****" He put his hand up. " Isabella Marie Swan, stop that right now. Your right you dont deserve me," He stopped and turned around. I started to cry silently. " You deserve much better, better than what llife has given you." For a moment, I thought that he was going to leave just like james. But he surprised me. He wa;led over to me and said, "If anyone in this room doesnt deserve someone its me, you've been through hell and back and still can manage to smile. You never think about whats best for you, but instead, whats best for others. Thats what I call an angel, and I just pray you'll be mine." He smiled. How could he say that? I wasnt anything special, and I defenitally wasnt an angel. He called me out of my ramballing thoughts. " Bella, please, dont go back to James. You cant keep actting like nothing happened. stay here, with me. I know thats a fast step, and I know your probley not ready, but I cant let you go back. I love you too much to watch you keep getting you hurt. " He loved me. I hadnt been told that some one loved me since my mom and dad died. It was a great realization. " Oh, Edward!" I Yelled as I threw my arms aound Him. **

** EPOV**

** Bella Jumped of the bed, Yes Jumped, and landed on me, he arms around my neck, throwing us both backwards. "Wow, Bella. Your gonna kill us doing that." I laughed. She looked up and i saw tears in her eye. " Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" She smiled. "You said you loved me. And I love you!!" She smiled back. I whiped away the tears and gently kissed her. She broke apart. " Edward, I want you please" **

**A/N: Hey yall! Please review so I know what your thinkning!! I would HATE to have to stop writting but... Thnx. Anyways please review so I can be happy and stop worring!! :):):):):)**

**P.s. I know the chs. r short, but ill make em longer just give it some Time!:)**


	3. douts and overcomes

Ch. 3

EPOV

**" You want me?" I asked and all I could think of was I'm not ready. I did love her, and I did **

**plane on being with her as long as I could, but I wasn't ready to make love to her. " Bella, I**

**'m not ready." she looked up and to my surprise, she smiled. " I'd say to bad, but that's not **

**the way I meant. I don't want to, you know, yet, but I do want you to be with me or me with **

**you, if you'll allow it. I want you to hold me, and kiss me. Tell me everything's going to be **

**ok, even if Its not. Please Edward," she pleaded. I just shook my head. She must not have **

**seen my smile, because her bottom lip started to quiver. " Bella, don't cry. I really cant **

**stand when your not happy, it makes me upset. Now, I'm not saying no to you, I would **

**quite enjoy loving you and complying to your request. I'm just glad you want the same **

**thing I do and that your ok with us being that way." She must have been happy because **

**she smiled brightly, though it didn't reach her eyes. I was determined to have her happy **

**again. There wasn't anything I wanted more. I went to touch her and she leaned into my **

**hand. I slowly closed the gap between us, not wanting to scare her, which still didn't work, **

**she pulled back and then came back to the way we were. I started to move close again, **

**crashing our lips together. I lead her back to the bed and laid her down. She was reacting **

**to my touch while she let out a small moan. I decided to deepen the kiss. She slowly **

**allowed me to enter her mouth while my hands roamed around her body. She tried to take **

**her shirt off, but I broke us apart. " Bella, I cant take much more of this with out **

**combusting and taking things to far, we need to stop." she looked down and nodded. I **

**gave her a what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but she deepened it on her own. **

**"Okay," She said once we broke apart. " I'm done, I just wanted one more." she was tired, **

**I could see that. I picked her up easily and pulled back the sheets. She snuggled into the **

**pillow while I went to change. When I came back she was sitting up. " Edward, your **

**staying in here right?" I hadn't thought of anything different to do, but if she didn't want **

**me to, I wouldn't. " Only if you want me to." I stated. She smiled and nodded. " I want you **

**to." I smiled back and got in bed. She snuggled her way into my arms and sighed. She was **

**asleep with in 2 minuets. I stayed up and thought about the way life had turned out. A **

**week ago I was sitting alone wondering if Bella would ever leave James, and now I had **

**her in my arms because she had finally had enough. I don't think things could get any **

**better. **

**Next day**

**BPOV**

**I woke up in a fog. I knew I had to be dreaming about last night. It was to much to have**

**really happened. How could Edward really love me. I wasn't anything special. My hair was**

**just plain and my skin was as white as snow. Not the least bit attractive. And yet, I couldn't**

**help but think that maybe Edward did say he loved me last night. It could happen. Why**

**else would he secretly see me? Maybe he felt sorry for you, I thought. Any ways. I needed**

**to go home, or, James' house, I really needed close and I might as well face the music,**

**though that might be really painful. Not to mention that I had over stayed my stay. Edward**

**and Alice wouldn't want me here forever. " You awake yet?" I turned to see Alice standing**

**at the door way. She smiled and came to sit on the bed with me. " Edward went to get you**

**something to eat. He said you deserved something better than my cooking." I laughed.**

**Last time Alice cooked, we were in Middle School trying to make breakfast for our moms.**

**They nearly died by the taste. Easily said that Alice couldn't cook. " Alice, were are you?"**

**Edward called from the living room. " In here!" She answered. He walked In smiling like**

**the god he was. " Morning love." He said to who I thought was me. He leaned down to give**

**me a kiss, making Alice leave. " How are you?" he asked " Fine. A little tired though." I**

**smiled. " Edward, Last night, Umm did you really say that you loved me?" He looked**

**Confused. I knew I had imagined it. " Oh… never Mind that, I thought it was a dream." Now**

**he looked mad. " Bella, it was not a dream. I told you that I loved you. What's wrong with**

**that? You said you loved me too. Did that change?" So he did say it? Why? " Of course I**

**love you! I just couldn't think why you loved me and thought it was a… a dream." He**

**smiled. " Bella, I will always love you. And unless you don't want me to be here, I will**

**always be with you." I smiled back. So he did love me. What a great world. "Ok, I believe**

**you! But just to let you know, I'll always want you. No matter what happens. You're here**

**forever."**

**He laughed. " Forever sounds good to me." Then me kissed me. It was soft and gentle, at**

**first, he soon deepened it before we broke apart. " Edward, I need to go and get my things.**

**There might not be much left, but I need what ever is there." I sighed. So did he. " Alright,**

**but your not going alone. You got that? I wont let you face that scum all alone." I smiled.**

**He want to protect me, and I felt safe. " Ok. You got it." He did a crooked smile that made**

**my heart jump. " Alright. Lets Eat that food I got you. I think you'll like it. Donuts." He**

**dragged me out of the bed and into his arms bridal style. " Edward! Put me down." He**

**shook his head. " I'm going to do this to you every chance I get. You need to be**

**pampered." there was that cooked smile that once again made my heart jump. " You two**

**better not get to carried away." I heard my brothers booming voice. " Emmett!!" Edward**

**set me down, and I ran to my brother. " Hey Bells. You…Okay?" I nodded with a smile,**

**earning a smile back. " Good. Anyways. Rose and I just decided to come and hang out**

**with you guys if that's ok. Thought it was the best for you since you probably needed**

**some family," He turned his attention to Edward. " Thank you." Edward nodded. Rosalie**

**came up and hugged me. " You are not allowed to leave his side Bella." She Whispered**

**and I knew she was talking about James. " Agreed." Everyone echoed. I turned and**

**smiled. "Sorry I caused so much trouble last night for everyone. I didn't mean to." Edward**

**came up behind me and grabbed me. " Don't worry about that, as long as your alright and**

**don't go back, no harm done." I turned in his arm and kissed him. I just hoped this would**

**last forever. There was no way I was going to survive if it broke.**

**EPOV**

**She turned and kissed me and though I wanted to deepen it, I couldn't in front of Emmett.**

**" Ok, lets eat." Alice chimed in. Bella sighed as I let her go. " I'm really not hungry." She**

**complained. " I really think you should eat though. It would end better if you have energy."**

**She nodded and we went to sit at the table.**

**After Bella was done, there was a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone and I**

**didn't think anyone else was. " I'll get it." Bella stated, getting up. I was about to go get her**

**when I heard " What the hell do you think you doing here? Do you think you can just leave**

**without saying anything? You little Tramp!" James. I saw Emmett tense up as we both**

**headed for the door. " I, I, I don't know, I just…" Bella stuttered as Emmett and I got there.**

**" Bella, come over here and James get the Hell away from my house and my loved ones."**

**I stated. Bella turned towards me and headed my way. " What the fuck do you think your**

**doing?" James yelled at her grabbing her arm that was in a brace. She winced. That was**

**enough for me. Before I knew what I was doing, I had socked James in the face, giving**

**him a bloody nose. Bella stared at me. " Well James, it looks like you just got the boot. I**

**suggest you leave before I have to get in this too." Emmet smiled. I think It was more**

**scary then when he wasn't. " I think what happens between Bella and I is our business.**

**Now, Bella its time for you to come home so we can discuses what you did." James came**

**into the house. All eyes were on Bella. She nodded and started to head out the door with**

**James. My heart almost dropped but no could move. She made her choice. James smiled**

**and walked out the door, then Bella stopped. " Bye James." She smiled and waved to him.**

**He looked back shocked. Everyone was. " wha-" She Cut Him off by slamming the door in**

**his face. " I'm so going to pay for that later. She smiled. Everyone clapped, except me I**

**ran and kissed her. She let me in and I explored her mouth. When we broke apart I spun**

**her around. " Bella, that was awesome!" Alice Screamed.**

**" Awesome? That was amazing!" Rose called back. " I'm proud to call you my sister! Did**

**you all see his face when she said bye. I swear, that had to be the funniest thing yet!" Emmett stated. " Do you know you almost gave me a heart attack? I thought that you were**

**going to go with him!" I whispered just to Bella, who was still in my arms. " I'm sorry, just**

**thought it was time." She smiled, causing me to smiled back before we went in for another**

**kiss. This was A happily ever I just hoped stayed happy.**


	4. Celebrate!

BPOV

"**Alice, really, I don't want to go!" I had been arguing with her since I slammed the door one James. She decided we **

**need to go for a party or celebration.**

**Flashback**

"_**We need to go celebrate this! Its not everyday Bella gets courageous!" Alice chimed. "Yeah! It would be so much **_

_**fun!" Rose called back. " we should go to the Twilight! I heard it had this really cute bartender and although we cant **_

_**touch, there is no rule against looking!" Edwards grip on me tightened. " I really don't want to go. I know you both **_

_**way to well to know that I wouldn't even be able to wear my own cloths!" I interrupted **_

" **Isabella swan! You are going to go clubbing with us like it or not. Ill dress you and Rose will do your makeup and your **

**hair. Now Boys go get ready. Everyone stood except Edward and I. " If Bella doesn't want to go then she doesn't have **

**to. Maybe she wants to stay home. Its not like she has a lot to wear." I immediately wished Edward wouldn't have said **

**that. "That's ok. Were Going shopping tomorrow. Now go!" Alice and Rose said in union. Edward gave up and stood. " **

**Sorry" He mouthed. I nodded and smiled. "Ok Bella lets get you something really cute." Rose said. "First things first. **

**Lets get her make up and hair." They both nodded and headed to the curling iron. " You are not really going to curl my **

**hair are you? Its already curly!" Alice frowned. "Don't argue with the experts Bella. You have really good hair and It **

**needs to be lifted. Let rose do that while I go get dressed." And out the little pixie flew. "How did you guys end up being **

**my best friends?" Rosalie laughed. " You got seriously lucky." She smiled back. **

**In about an hour rose was done with my hair and I still saw no Alice. " Are You alive?" I yelled towards here closet. " **

**I'm alive and trying to find something for you to wear! I've been done for awhile now. Is you face on?" I looked at rose **

**confused. " Makeup." She said to me. Then turned towards Alice " Yes, She needs a dress. I'm going to get dressed **

**now." And she went out the door. 2 minuets Later Alice stepped out in a form-fitting design, ruche front fabric, and a **

**stylish one shoulder strap with rhinestone accents. It accented her curves perfectly. " Alice you look great!" I stated. **

**"Why thank you Bella so do you once you put this dress on. It will look great on you and Edward will just dies once he **

**gets a load of you!" Alice Chimed " Oh My god! You want me to wear that!" I exclaimed. " Oh, Bella you'll look great!" **

**Rosalie said from behind me. She was wearing a sexy crisscross wrap around top, a bare middle, and a stylish **

**matching centerpiece. " Oh Rose! Good choice! Its really nice!" Alice clapped. "Now Bella go put on your dress and quit **

**being so childish. Alice you too!" " Yes rose." We said in harmony making us all laugh.**

**EPOV**

**We could hear the girls laughing in the back room, though none of us were really paying attention to that. " So, what **

**your saying is you think that James would come back. But Bella-" I was cut off. " Edward listen, James was me and **

**Jaspers best friend for awhile there, and he doesn't give up without one heck of a fight. Don't underestimate him." **

**Emmett warned. Just then there was a knock. " Come in Jasper!" Emmett called. **

"**Hey guys! Were are the girls?" We all smiled. " You mean Alice?" I challenged. " Well…" He answered smiling still. **

**Just then the back rooms door opened, and out stepped two beautiful woman, mine missing. "Bella, Get out here!" **

**Rosalie yelled after breaking apart with Emmett. "You cant make me and I wont. Do you know what Emmett's going to **

**do to you when I come out in this?" She yelled back. " Come on Bells! Your making poor Eddie here sweat up a storm. I **

**looked at him mad. I hated the name Eddie. He winked. "OH! Fine. But, Edward. Your not going to like it. Just then She **

**stepped out wearing a super sexy form fitting design, a stylish cross knot cut, and a beautiful jewel centerpiece, mini **

**dress. My heat skipped a beat. I only stared at her even when Emmett started to talk. "Wow Bells, that's, wow. You do **

**have a body behind all that junkie cloths you wear." Everyone giggled. " You really do look nice." Jasper said. "Bella?" **

**I asked. She looked up. "You look beautiful. That's a very…sexy dress." I whispered. "Thank you. You don't look half **

**bad yourself." she smiled. " OK! Enough Chit Chat. Time to go party! Twilight here we come!" And Off we were. **

"**Ok, who's ridding with who?" Jasper called. "Couples with couples!" Alice called back. " That's three cars sweet **

**heart." Jasper replied. " Ok. Listen. Edward, Bella, you two take your car. Jasper Emmet Alice and I will take Emmett's. **

**Everyone go." Rose called out. I grabbed Bella's hand and started to head towards the Volvo. " Stupid Shiny Volvo **

**owner." Bella whispered. I stopped in my tracks. She started laughing. "Ok. What do you have against my car?" She started laughing harder. " No…its…its…not…the car…" She said between laughter. " I… Me and Alice… that's what **

**we…… Used to call you in high school." She stopped laughing and smiled. "Bella, You are utterly absurd." That made **

**her start to laugh again. "OK,ok. I'm done. Just, don't mention this to Alice because then ill start to laugh again." I **

**smiled and opened the door. I was glad she was laughing. It made my whole world shine. **


	5. author note

a/n

I just wanted to ask how many chapters you want before Bella and Edward get intimate. I don't want it too soon but still soon enough. I have a poll on my site and would really appreciate the thought! Anyways sorry it took so long for the forth chapter. I wont take that long next time. The girls dresses are on my site too! 

Xoxo

Tay


	6. In the Club

**EPOV**

"**Bella****, ****there's something I want to ask you." She looked away from the window. "OK. What is it." She smiled. It was **

**breath taking. She seemed so happy. "Well, you know. You are single now and-" "I don't think I'm really single unless, **

**you want me to be, that is." she looked out the window. "Bella, are you really sure you want to be with me. I don't **

**want to rush you into something your not ready for." I said. Though, I really wanted her to say don't be stupid. "Edward **

**you idiot. Of course in sure. I love you and I want to be with you as long as you'll have!" She smiled. Just then we **

**pulled up to the Club. **

**BPOV**

" **Bella, I want to tell you one more thing before we go in there." Edward said, grabbing my hand and stopping me. I **

**looked up at him questionably and he smiled in return. " Now that were at the Club, If you need to be saved from Alice, **

**I'm going to need an hour in advance." We started laughing again. " Now what's so funny? We've been here for thirty **

**minuets and your taking forever!" Alice whined, causing us to laugh harder. "Alice, sweetheart, you should be more… **

**patent." Everyone laughed harder. " Ok, lets get this party started!" Emmett boomed.**

**When we got a table they guys asked what we wanted to drink. "I want a Cosmo!" Alice chimed. " Me too!" Rose **

**called. Edward turned towards me. " And you my love?" " Sex on the beach." Everyone laughed again. "Well eddy boy, **

**Seems she got it all planned out!" Emmett laughed. "Umm… Ok we'll be right back." And all the boys were gone. **

**Rosalie and Alice were still laughing and I started to laugh too. " Bella, did you see Edward? He turned bright red! I **

**don't think I've every seen that boy blush!" Alice laughed. **

" **Yeah, and to be so forward Bella! I thought he was going to fall to the ground with embarrassment!" **

"**I just told him what I wanted to drink!"**

**We laughed for a little longer before we sobered up. " Ok! Now that that's done lets go dance!! That's why we're here!" **

**Alice said in her fairy like voice. How she had this much energy twenty-four seven, was beyond me. Next thing I knew, **

**I was rushed towards the dance floor. It was in the middle of forever by Chris Brown before we heard Emmett yell. " **

**Rosalie! I have your drink! Ill drink it if you don't want it!" Rose shook her head. " I cant take him anywhere!" And off **

**she was. We kept Dancing until we heard Emmett again. " Alice, you need to bring my sister here so Eddy here can give **

**him what she asked for!" there was a pause. " Oh, but I like to call you eddy! It matches you so well!" Emmett stated, **

**still yelling. **

"**We better go before Emmett gets us kicked out." Alice whined.**

" **Took you long enough to get here! We were waiting and this drink looks good bells so take it while you can." Emmett **

**was getting annoying. "We're right next to you. You can stop yelling now Emmett." Alice replied.**

" **But you see. Its fun to yell, so I think its… time I yell."**

"**you a little tipsy aren't you?"**

"**Now what makes you say that rose?"**

"**oh, nothing. Just the fact you called Alice me!"**

**And with that we we're back out to the dance floor. " Wait! Were are you going?" Emmett called out again. "Dancing?" **

**Alice said like it was the most obvious think in the world. "Not with out us." Edward said, dragging me and Everyone **

**Else on to the dance floor.**

**Two Hours later and we hadn't stopped dancing. I was really tired. Edward Must have noticed because he was dragging **

**me to the table. That's when I heard My name, and turned to see James and Mike Newton walking towards me. Emmett **

**stopped dancing with Rose and headed towards me to. " Bella. You know, you really hurt my Feelings today when you **

**slammed the door in my face." James smiled. I hated that it sent chills down my spine. " Well, let me do this without a **

**door then shall I? I don't like you, and I realize, I never did. And I most coordinately don't love you. So, since I do love **

**Edward and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper, I figure, I'll stay with them. Oh, and lets get this through to your **

**head. I'll even say it slowly so your brain can comprehend. We…Are…Threw. Did you get all that?" Edward pulled me **

**closer and kissed my head. "Well, Bella, you seem to forget whose been taking care of you and it seems that you had a **

**huge gain in confidence." James smiled again, but his voice was a little weakened. " No, I think I know whose been **

**taking care of me and just so it gets threw your head, ill repeat it. Edward and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper **

**have been the ones there. I do believe that their the ones I ran to." Emmett came and stood by me. "Why don't you just **

**leave now, James and take your little follower with you. I don't like him either."**

** "Yeah. I agree." Rose said. **

**"Oh, so the ****couple from High school with all the problems is still here. that's nice. But, Rosalie, didn't you come to school with a ****bruise or two?" James was still smiling, and Emmett and rose got closer together. **

**"Yeah, James, I did, and if I ****remember correct, you were the on that caused Emmett to do that. And he went through **

**hell paying for it and making it ****better and got better. You though, seemed to stay just the way you are." Rose spat. **

**She had hell in her eyes and looked ****like she was going to kill someone. So did everyone now that I looked around. **

**"Whatever. that's beside the point, Bella. ****Come on. Were leaving. Now." he grabbed my arm and tried to drag me with him, but before I even new what **

**happened, James had let go and Edward had punched him, Breaking his nose.**


	7. Fun, Games and More games

BPOV

"**Edward!" James was on the floor with a bloody nose and was knocked out. "are you an idiot, Cullen?" Mike said. "No, I **

**think he had the right idea, It was either him or me, but James had it coming" Emmett laughed, Pulling Edward towards **

**him, "Nice Punch Eddie Boy." Edward smiled then looked at me. I was frowning. Not just because the fact that my **

**boyfriend had just knocked out my ex-boyfriend, but because I loved that he did. I threw my self into his arms and **

**kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me in return. **

"**I'm sorry Bella, I just couldn't let him get away with trying to make you go with him again. I just … Damn. It felt great **

**to hit him." **

" **Edward, don't worry. I'm not mad. I'm actually very happy you stood up for me."**

" **Yeah, Well, lover boy, I'm not so pleased about it." We turned to see James getting up with the look of hell in his **

**eyes. **

"**To bad." Edward replied. I looked at him, and his grip on me tightened. "You know, really, I think Bella threw the **

**garbage out earlier and I know that you were part of it. So, as far as I see it, she's with me, your alone and have not **

**right to be here anymore. So, if you don't mind…" And off we went. James tried to reach for us but Emmett stopped him. **

**" Come on dude, Really? That's pathetic." We were all heading towards the table when were heard Emmett and Jasper **

**take James outside. Rose was with Edward and I, while Alice was no were to be found. That had me worried. **

" **Hey Bella!" Alice sang, I turned to see her with two bottles of tequila and six shot glasses. I eyed her suspiciously. **

**"Alice?" She started to laugh with an evil grin on her face. "Lets play a game." She suggested. Edward sat down and **

**pulled me to follow. "I hate when Alice wants to play games. It makes me nervous." He whispered. Rose and I nodded. **

**" So, what are we doing for the…" Jasper stopped and started at Alice. "Sweetheart, why do you have a bottle of **

**tequila and 6 shot cups?" He questioned. "Well, I think we should play a game. Kind of like spin the bottle, but a little **

**different." She Smiled widely. "Ok, lets take a vote. All in favor?" Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, raised their hands. **

**Edward and I sighed. "Fine, but you can only kiss or whatever Alice has in mind with your partner." I stated. Everyone **

**nodded. I could tell this was going to be along night.**

"**Ok, here's the deal. You have a dare given to you and you Must do it. Then you take a shot of you drink. You have two **

**veto's. If you use them both you have not choice but to do every other dare you get. Everyone ready." Alice explained. **

**We all nodded. "Ok. Rose. Ill dare you first." Rose smiled. **

" **Alright Rosalie, I dare you to take off you underwear and hand it to a complete stranger and just walk off. With out **

**saying a word." Alice smiled. Rose smiled Back. "You got it." She Lifted her legs up and with out too much movement, **

**her red frilly thong was in her hands. "Do I get to choose." Alice shook her head. "No I do. And I say that fat guy **

**drinking a bud light bye the Dj." And off rose was. We all watched. She did it with no hesitation at all. The man looked **

**at her like she was a thing sent from heaven. He looked like he was going to say something, but rose took off before he **

**could, came back, took here shot and smiled. Everyone clapped. **

"**Ok, so now I dare someone lets see, Edward." He turned to face her. " I dare you to tell to tell us your sexiest **

**fantasies." Edward stiffened. "Times a wasting. Oh, and when you had this fantasy." He sighed, looked over and me **

**and sighed again. "Fine. I had taken Bella to a beach and she was wearing her bikini and I told her it needed to be **

**washed…" He flinched, then continued, " and she said that she'd wash it in the washer when we got home. I told he **

**that's not what it needed to be washed with and I made love to her for the rest of the day." He blushed. I had to be **

**bright red because I felt very… steamy. "I don't get it. What did you wash it with?" Emmett asked. Rose whispered in **

**his ear. "Oh, GOD!! I didn't want to hear that involving my little sister!" I blushed harder and Edward took his shot. **

**"And Just when did this occure. "He turned to me and smiled. "Two days after I saw her." My knees got weak. He **

**leaned in and kissed me with a burning passion. "Get a room!" Emmett yelled. "We'll finish this later." He promised and **

**I nodded. Edward didnt look to happy to be inturrupted and Emmett saw that. "Aw...Shhhhiiiittt!"**

"**Alright. Emmett. I dare you to go table dance on that table and sing to the song on." He smiled. "You got it. Tell the DJ **

**to play something sexy." and off Emmett went. Edward walked up to the Dj and told him and Emmett when and studded **

**on the table, smiling the whole time. All of a sudden, I kissed a girl came on and Emmett's smile got bigger. For the next **

**three minuets my brother was singing about how he liked a girls cherry chap stick and smiling sweetly. When the song **

**was over, every one in the bar was laughing and Clapping for him at the same time. "That was fun. I really should **

**become a professional at this. Every one laughed. **

**The rest of the time at the club went the same way until we had finished 3 bottles. Luckily, Edward and I had stopped at **

**the end of the first round. "Do you think we should have taken the keys away?" I asked. He Chuckled. "No. Jazzy, here **

**isn't drunk, he stopped drinking before we did. He never took one shot." Jasper smiled. " I didn't fell like they would **

**and someone needed to drive then home. Don't you think?" I smiled Back. "Alright Jasper, there all yours. I'll meet you **

**at the house." Edward said, dragging me with him. We walked to the car holding hands and laughing at the stupid thing **

**we had gotten everyone to do. " You think Alice will remember making out with Emmett?" I asked. Edward started to **

**laugh harder. "I'm sure, but did you see poor jazz's face, he was so pissed off at what she was doing that, he didn't **

**seem to notice that her hand was going for his own pants! That was a priceless look!" We laughed all the way home **

**and got there way before Jasper did. **

"**I'm really tired. I think that I'm just going to head to bed." I said heading towards the door to Alice's room. Edwards **

**arms wrapped around my waist. "And Just were do you think your going?" He turned me in his arms. "Alice's room?" **

**He shook his head and started to drag me to his room, shutting and locking the door behind us. He laid me on the bed **

**gently and started to kiss my sensitive area on my neck. He turned on his side and wrapped an arm around me. He **

**started kissing across my shoulder, to my neck, and back again. I felt him smiling against me as my breathing became **

**shallow. I moved my head and He laughed and rolled onto his back. I smirked at him, watching him from the corner of **

**my eye. I loved his playfulness. He turned back toward me and started to take off my shirt, which I gladly agreed to **

**eagerly. Then he went for my bra. He looked up at with seeking approval. I nodded.**

**He freed the last hook and took in a shaky breath as he pulled his arms away. He stared at me as if he was expecting **

**me to disappear. I reached up and pulled the straps down, letting him see me for the first time. I took it off completely **

**and dropped it next to my shirt.**

"**You're so beautiful, Bella," he whispered.**

**He seemed almost frozen. I moved closer to him, gently pushing him down with one hand planted against his bare **

**chest. He rested his hands on my hips as I lifted my leg over him, making sure I didn't accidentally fall. I leaned down **

**slowly, pressing our skin together. He trailed his fingers along my back as we stared at each other for an immeasurable **

**amount of time. Then he laid me back down. "We should stop for tonight. I don't want to get carried away." He kissed **

**me gently. I went to put on some Pjs and went back after he was dressed.**

**"Edward?"**

**"Yes?"**

**I...I just wanted to say that I... I love you!" ****I smiled **

**He smiled back grabbing me into a hug. I love you too bella, and you mean more to me than I thought possible. I'll **

**always be there for you! anytime you need me, just say my name and ill be there.**

**We spent the rest of the night kissing and touching and whispering words of love. It was absolutely amazing. **

**Everywhere our skin touched seemed to spark an electrical current. I had thought last night's make-out session had **

**been extraordinary, but this was hands down better. Edward always seemed to know just the right way to touch me to **

**send my heart racing and pounding in my ears. I could only hope I gave back some of this to him. "Bella! Eddie! Im **

**Home!!" Alice yelled. Edward and I chuckled. "Ignore her. Shes going to have a really bad head ache in the morning."**

**He Deepened our kiss. I wiggled a little to get more space. He moaned into my mouth and It sent chills through my **

**body. "Bella Swan, you'll be the death of me." He said both Completely serious and jokingly. "I know" was my only **

**reply. We stopped after that and I soon found my self falling into a deep sleep. That night, I dreammed of Edward and I **

**getting married.**


	8. And here we go!

Two weeks later…

EPOV

I woke up to an empty bed and hearing my angels voice arguing with Alice. "I'm not the one who thought that would be a good idea!" Bella Whispered with anger in her voice. "I know, but come on, you have to go!" I was curious to what they were saying and decided to pretend to still be asleep.

"I don't want to go with you! No one goes on these "trips" of your and comes back alive!"

"Bella… Please! For me!" Alice whined.

"NO! I'm gong to stay here with Edward!"

"Then your going with me because so is Edward!" Alice said with laughter.

Time to get up. I wasn't really sure what they were talking about, but I had a feeling that I needed to go help Bella. "So were am I going?" I asked Alice. Bella looked like she was in shock. Were going to visit mom and dad and I told Bella it would be nice if she visited with her parents too and she had a fit." Alice stated. Bella shook her head and headed to my room, slamming the door behind her. Emmett and Rose suddenly appeared. "Hey everyone!" Rose came in looking her usual perfect self. "Where's Bells?" Emmett asked. I pointed to my room. "Bells? Hey you still asleep? Get up!" Bella opened the door with flames in her eyes. "They want me to go to Forks. And visit Mom…and Dad!!" She yelled. I was shocked and Everyone but Emmett seemed to be on the same page as I was. "Oh…you don't have to." Bella nodded and shut the door, locking it behind her. "Does anyone want to explain?" I asked. Bella always seemed so close to her mother. I wasn't so sure about her dad, but I knew she loved her mother very much. "She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to. She can stay here." Emmett said gravely. "give me one good reason." Alice said, hands on hips. Emmett turned with flames in him eyes, but before he could answer Bella stepped out and looked calmer, but yet was still scarier than her brother. "You want to know why I don't want to see my parents? Because moms not there, she in Florida with some guy named Phil, and I don't ever want to see my abusive father again. He scares me a hell of a lot more than James." She started crying and Emmett stared at her. "Bella." was all he said. She looked ready to run, but instead she ran over to me and started crying. "I don't want to go back to him! Please!" She looked up at me with red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks,

"Edward. Please. I'll go see your parents fine sure. But I don't want to see HIM ever again." she pleaded. She was slowly breaking my heart.

"You never have to." I said kissing the top of her head. She sighed and snuggled closer to my chest.

"Edward. You are going to see Mom and dad. They haven't seen you in two months." Alice said still on a mission. I turned toward her. "I'm not leaving Bella. If she wants to go that's just fine, but I'm not leaving her." Emmett smiled and wrapped his arm around Rosalie. "Hey bells," she turned toward him. "Maybe it would be good to go home. I'll go with you and I know you hate dad…" He stopped when she started to shake her head and looked up at me. "Bella, maybe you should face your father. You left James and now you've got all the people that love you here and I know we all want you to be happy. Me and Em will go with you. How's that sound?" I looked in her eyes and they were filled with sorrow and pain. I held her tighter.

"Okay, I'll go… but you have to be with me the whole time. You cant leave me." She warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Alice started to jump and Bella looked at her and fear came into her eyes.

"Oh…no…no Alice!… No way in HELL!!" I looked at them both.

"What?"

Rose smiled. "Alice wants to go shopping."

BPOV

"Alice, come one. I'm Gong with you, isn't that enough?" I asked. I wasn't really happy about it but Emmett and Edward would be there. "Nope. We are shopping for at least four hours! Get over it!"

"Alice, please!" I whined, It had only been one hour and I was dying. Alice had been in 5 stores and we had 10 HUGE bags of clothes. Much of which were for me and I had no choice in whether or not I got to buy them. To make matters worse, Edward had told Alice to not let me spend a dime of my little existence for money. (I really needed a job.) and therefore, Alice bought it all. I hated it. Also, I hadn't seen Edward in 2 hours because he and Emmett and Jasper had 'Guy errands' to run.

"Rose, tell Bella that she can live to be in the mall for four hours!" Rose turned towards me, but before she said anything, I started to talk again, "Rose! Tell Alice that I miss-" Alice cut me off.

"No! you can be away from Edward for awhile. Its not that bad."

"Maybe you should both stop telling me to tell you something then talk to each other.…" Rosalie said, irritation in her voice. Alice and I frowned.

"Alright Alice, you want me to shop with you no matter what? And as long as you want, without complaints?" She looked shocked but smiled and nodded. "Alright? What do you want?" She was so smart… sometimes. "Okay, narrow it down to 3 hours and I'll shop as long as you want." I stated and she looked to be considering it. Then her phone started to ring.

"Hello… yeah… ok… you here already… ok…. Around Macys…Kay's…" and she looked at me. "Hold on Edward". She walked away. I turned to rose. "Okay rose? What's up?" She smiled and shook her head. Alice came back towards us, smiling at me. "Edward and the boys are on there way over here." She replied smiling.

EPOV

"Do you think that she'll like it?" I asked Emmett. We were in the middle of Kay's Jewelry store and I was trying to pick out an engagement ring for Bella. I had decided on my last business trip that I was going to, but I came home and things changed, but I recently realized that I wanted to, more than thing, be with Bella forever, and ask her to marry me, and I planned to do so this weekend. I realized that even though I had been dating her for a short amount of time I wanted to be with her since I saw her that first day of high school. She had told me once that she had loved me just as long and I could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth. I loved her and that's all that mattered to me. I just hoped she would say yes. "Edward…Earth to Edward! You alive?" Emmett's hand waved in front of my face while jasper was talking to me. "Umm… Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you getting old feet already? 'Cause really-"

"No, Emmett. Not cold feet. Just…thinking… What if she doesn't want to marry me?"

Jasper and Emmett started to laugh out load, causing every one in the store to turn towards us. "Edward, Really! That's like saying that Alice doesn't want to marry me!" Jasper laughed. I knew how much Alice and Jasper wanted to get married and were trying to save up as much money as they could for Alice's **big **wedding. I found it Funny that Jasper put up with her. "You think?" I asked buy the ring I wanted and walked away. "Yes. I think, she loves you. Her eyes light up when you enter the room. She smiles all the time now and she seems like the old Bella. That's all do to you guys love." Emmett smiled. I guess he would know best.


	9. Question

BPOV

"Alice! Please! I mean… I just want to know why we have to wait here for everyone." Rose complained. We were

waiting for the boys and getting terribly tired. Emmett had decided he needed to get a 'man suit' for dinner. I was still

unsure were we were going but I knew that it was fancy because Alice made us get dresses. And not regular dresses. Ball

gown dresses.And heels. I was so going down. "No Rose! You are not!" I turned to see Alice and Rosalie in a argument

about who was going to were pink and who was stuck with a different color.

Just then I felt to arms wrap around me."Hello, beautiful. Miss me?" Edward whispered. I turned in his arms. " Why

hello there. I was wondering when you were going to come and safe me." He smiled. "Well, what am I saving you from?" I

pointed towards Alice and Rose. He snickered. "What's the argument about." He inquired. "Who gets to wear pink." He

started laughing harder and told Emmett and jasper what they were fighting over making them laugh too, and earning a

smack over the head from Rose and Alice.

"Alright, but when one of use is stuck in this god awful color and you don't want to take us anywhere, then you can laugh."

We were on our way out of the store when we heard a load 'thump'. "What the…" the sentence was never finished.

We turned around to see Emmett get snacked by Rose with her purse and Alice grinning like an idiot. "What's wrong with

you guys?" Edward Inquired. "Oh, nothing. Em here just told me you secrete though. Nice try trying to hid it." Alice's grin go

wider. What secrete? "What's she talking about?" I asked. "Nothing." and no one said anything else on the way home.

"Alice! We just got home and you want to play Barbie Bella? Edward!" I ran to cover and ducked my head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to Bella. You can stay right here." His grip tightened. "And we can go out by our selves."

"Bella, don't you love me?"

"Yes, Alice I love you very much."

Defeat was up the road.

"Then, come here and let me dress you!"

I turned to rose and she just smiled. "Fine." And I walked into the dungeon. This was going to be along day.

EPOV

"Alright, so you know what your going to say?" Jasper asked. The girls had been in the room for two whole hours and we

were in our tuxes and ready to go in 10 minuets. "Yes I know and no I wont recite it. Now her come the girls so shut it."

Nerves were getting the best of me. I hoped that she would say the answer I really wanted to hear.

"Ok, now listen, I put a lot of work into her to make her look this good." Alice chimed. "And I fought the whole way!"

Bella yelled and seemed to also be laughing. I wanted to see her. Then out came my angel. Bella stepped out in a strapless

dress, blue, with sparkles on the top part the bottom was pulled up everywhere and she was a Beautiful image. I ran over

to her. "You look. Amazing. I don't think anyone could get any better." She smiled. "Don't push your luck. Lets go eat. I'm

starving." and off we went.

"So that was the best dinner of my life!" Emmett boomed. We all laughed. We had decided to go for a walk on the

beach,which helped out my plan perfectly. " Bella, I have a question for you." Everyone stopped and Bella turned towards

me looking clue less. "OK, what is it?"

BPOV

"Bella. I've been in love with you since as I can remember. I never felt this way about anyone. I want us to be happy and

I want to make you happy." MY heart was doing flips. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but it was making my heart swell. He

dropped to his knee. "I want to cherish you, I want you to be the mother of my children and I want you to be my wife. So,

what I'm trying to say is, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?: and he opened a black box that had a beautiful bead-set

round-brilliant diamonds dramatically complements this six-prong setting. I started to cry. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" his eyes

brightened and I jumped into his arms. He spun me around and then put the ring on my finger. "I love you Bella." He said,

then crashed our lips together.

**Hey guys! I'm out of here for a few weeks but as soon as I get any signal what so ever, ill post. Ill also try to add **

**another chapter and get it posted b4 I go! Going to yellowstone so I cant promise anything.**

**Xoxo**

**tay**


	10. a night to remeber

**EPOV**

"**I cant believe it. Were Getting married." Bella stated once we were back in our room. I smiled. "I'm glad you said yes. **

**I was worried you wouldn't." She smiled. "Well, I seriously thought about saying no." she teased. I couldn't believe she **

**had said yes. I loved her so much and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. "Edward." She called me out of my **

**trance. "Hmm?" She looked shy. "Well, I was wondering. I want you to…" She looked down. "What is it love?" Didn't **

**she know that I would do anything for her? "I want you to make love with me." She said shyly. Covering her face in my **

**chest. My heart did a jump. "Are you sure?" I asked. I wanted to make love to her, but I knew I would be the first and I **

**wasn't sure she was ready. "I'm sure." I smiled and lifted her chin. "Bella, I love you so much." I mumbled against her **

**lips. We were in my room and had just gotten home from our evening out and she had just agreed to marry me. I didn't **

**want anything to ruin it. "I love you to Edward." I soon deepened the kiss and laid her on the bed without breaking our **

**kiss. " Bella, wait, I want you to go take a bath and give me 20 minutes." I reluctantly pulled away. She stared up at **

**me confused. "Umm, Ok. She pulled away to head towards the bathroom and Stopped. "Can I ask why?" I shook my **

**head. "Nope. it's a surprise." And she walked into the bathroom with a frown shaking her head.**

3rdpov

**Bella stepped into the bath very confused. Why did Edward want her to leave? Did he not want her? Did she do **

**something wrong? All she knew was that when she got out she was going to ask. She soaked in for 15 minutes before **

**getting out and putting lotion and every thing else on. She hoped Edward wasn't changing his mind. She loved he with **

**all her heart and It would kill her if he did. She'd left her close outside and wrapped a towel securely around her waste. **

**She walked out to see that He'd lit candles. Dozens of them. There was music too, something soft and romantic that set **

**the mood. The sheets had been changed to a red set and pulled down, Edward stepped into view in his robe and a single **

**red rose in his hands. "For you." He handed her the flower, and gently picked her up. " Edward." He smiled. "Relax. I **

**wont hurt you." He carried her to the bad and laid he on the pillows. With a hand on her cheek, he nuzzled. She **

**hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. He deepened the kiss sweetly. She heard the rustling of sheets as he moved **

**away to look at her. "Bella, may I?" she nodded and he removed her towel from her. When she tried to cover herself he **

**moved he hands back. " Please don't. your beautiful." she moved her hands back to his shoulders and he started to kiss **

**her again. He moved his hands over her freely. He stroked, caressed and lingered till she thought she couldn't handle it **

**any more. Light and sweet he brought his mouth down to her breast to nibble and suckle just enough to drive her mad. **

**"Edward please." She cried, as he sent her over her first peek. " Edward!" She cried louder. When her body was done **

**shuddering, he smiled. " I love you Isabella." He whispered and slowly filled her. He saw the pain in her eyes and **

**waited for he to be ready for him. Slowly, the pain turned to pleasure and her hips bucked under his. Slowly he began **

**to move, setting the pace slow at first, and then faster. "Edward." He pleaded when her walls started to close around **

**him. He moved faster, making her light headed. "Bella!" He yelled out her name as he released inside her and he doing **

**the same to him. **

**BPOV**

**I nuzzled my head into Edwards chest, and sighed. He smelled so good and I just wanted to stay there for the rest of **

**time, with his arms around my waist. "Edward, That was…" **

"**Amazing?" He finished. I nodded.**

"**When were together, nobody makes me fell the way you do. I wish each moment would last forever. Its hard to **

**explain. I just… Cant find the words." I sighed I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. I had to tell him. " Bella. I **

**love you. So much and I'm glad your going to marry me. I cant wait to be your husband. You, the mother of my **

**children." I could tell by his voice that he was falling asleep. "I love you too, Edward." I smiled as I slowly fell asleep.**

_**IM BACK!!**_

_**So….. **__**hope you like the first chapter since I'm back. I bet Yall missed me! Anyway. I want at least 5 reviews for this **_

_**chapter and then ill post the next one. I really want to know what you guys think. Everyone's going on the trip in **_

_**the next chapter!! And we meet Charlie. OH nOOOOO!! Anyways…. Review!! **_

_**Love **_

_**Tay**_


	11. Road trip! ::

"Edward!! Get Bella to wake up! Were going to be late!" Alice called from here room. Bella was still asleep and Alice was waiting to go.

"God! How do you deal with her in the morning?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"I put a pillow over my head." We all laughed.

"Edward?" I turned and saw a very tired Bella coming out of our room. I smiled and walked over to her, while she ducked her

head on my chest. "Make Alice shut up. I really don't want to kill her. Jasper would miss her." She mumbled as Emmett,

Jasper and I started to laugh. "Oh, you would miss me too!" Alice Chimed to loud and made Bella duck her head further.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I asked. She seemed to be in pain.

"Really bad head ache." She replied

"Oh, maybe you should-"

"Kill Alice and make her shut up for once in her life." She Mumbled. I tried to hold back a laugh.

"You want me to kill Alice?" I inquired. She nodded.

"Bella! Are you dressed?" Alice screamed making Bella flinch. "That's it!" Bella walked into Alice's room. Alice screamed, "What

are you doing?! Put that down!" Bella walked over towards the fire with Alice's fashion weekly and hung it over the fire

place. "Alice, if you want this back you will not yell or it dies." Emmett, Jasper and I were laughing at Alice's look and Rosalie

looked shocked, "Bella, put the magazine down and I promise that I wont Yell." Alice said causational. " Fine. But if you yell

one more time…" Bella let the threat hang and threw the magazine at Alice.

"Oh my God. I thought you were going to do it." Jasper said when Bella came back over to me.

"I was. Lets go get ready for this Hell Hole of a day." Bella grabbed my arm dragging me into the house.

"Are you ok, love?" She didn't look happy and I was starting to wonder if she regretted last night. Was she hurt? Did she not

want to?" She turned towards me. " I just don't want to see my dad. I'm scared." I grabbed her in a hug. "You don't have to

be. Ever! I'm going with you and Emmett will be there too. Your going to be fine. I promise." She nodded. "Well Better get

dressed."

Two hours later we were on our way to my parents house. Bella seemed better now and wasn't as unhappy. She was glued

to some book she was reading and hadn't really paid attention to us. "Oh my god! Bella! He left!" Rose cried from the back

seat. Tears started to come down her face. "Oh, honey, I know. But read the second one. You never know. He might come

back." Bella stated and rose perked up a little. "Yeah, but who the hell says 'Frankly my dear I don't give a damn and walks

into the fog?" She started crying harder.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked.

"She just finished 'Gone With The Wind'. A sad, twisted, most romantic love story ever. You cant compare." Alice stated in

matter-a-fact manner.

"Ah. Bella read that in High School. Cried like a baby for like, ever." Emmett answered coolly. Bella frowned. "That's it, you

know what? Your going to read Gone With the Wind, then we'll talk." She threw a book at him and he smiled. "Fine." and he

settled down to reading.

"He's a fast reader, so he should be done before we get there." Bella stated with a smile. "Edward, would you like to read a

book too?" I smiled. She knew that I wasn't one for all her romantic books. She had made me read Gone with the Wind in

high school and I cried like a baby. Then I read the second. "No, love. I'll ignore you torture." I called back.

"I'm board. Lets play a game." Jasper said from next to me. We were in the front. Alice and Emmett were behind us and

Rose and Bella last. I didn't like her being so far but we were going to switch it up after we stopped.

"Alright. Jasper, it seems that we are the only ones not doing anything so lets make this fun and we can sing songs with the

radio." I said. Everyone hated when me and Jasper did that. We weren't so good. He smiled and turned on the radio. 'Shake

it' by Metro Station was on and had just started.

"Lets Drop!" We yelled.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door" Jasper sang

"Your body's cold but girl were getting so warm."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come on Bella sing with us!" Jasper called. She just laughed.

"Tonight your falling in love!" I sang

"This feelings starting me up!"

"Now if she does it like this, Will you do it like that? If she touches like this will you touch her like that? And if she moves it

like this will you move it like that? Come on!"

We finished out that song and then wait a minuet By the Pussycat Dolls came on and Alice jumped to the front seat to turn it

up. "Ok! Everyone sing this one. Guys do the Guys part and girls the girls part. Bella your in lead." and the music started…

"Everybody listen all over the world I got a story 'bout my favorite girl" I sang.

"Wait a minute" EveryoneOh, my baby sexy for sure I had to have him when he walked through the door" Bella sang with

her nose still in her book.

"She was 'bout to drive me insaneShe come with drama while I'm giving her chains " Emmett yelled in a singing voice.

Once that was done, Everyone was tired and Bella had fallen asleep. It was quiet until she started to talk in her sleep.

"Edward! I want more…" I turned to look at her and so did everyone else and realized she was in a very deep sleep.

"Well, well Edward. What, I wonder, is she talking about?" Emmett grinned. He may be her brother, but he loved that we

had found each other and loved even more to tease us. I was about to answer when she started to talk again. "Edward!

Faster!" My face turned a deep red and everyone else trying to not laugh. "Edward!" She screamed. That made everyone

laugh and climbed back to her. "Bella sweetheart, you REALLY need to wake up." I said as I shook her.

BPOV

I woke up to a red Edward and everyone else laughing at something. "What's going on?" I Inquired. That's just made

everyone laugh harder. I turned to Edward and he got closer to me and whispered. "What were you dreaming about love?"

My face lost all color. I had been dreaming about last night. "Oh god. Was I talking?" When he nodded I covered my face in

in shirt.

"Hey Bells! How much fast is faster?" Emmett called and MY face turned bright red. "Edward, kill them." He was shaking with

laughter, and I looked up and saw him smiling. "So, you think this is funny?" I asked and He shook his head and turned

towards Rose and Alice and smiled. "I seem to recall a lot of screams from your room during high school Alice. Especially the

first time. wasn't it. "Jasper! That hurts… Oh don't stop!" Alice turned pink and Jasper stopped the car. I roared with

laughter. "Dude, don't say that! Its sounds so wrong!" Emmett called with laughter in his voice. Jasper turned towards me

will a look that would kill me. "Don't Ever say that. That.. Was wrong." He said barley audible. Edward smiled. "Okay. What

about 'Jasper! We need… Oh, screw protection." Alice turned pinker and Jasper turned white. "Ok! Point taken! don't make

fun of Bella. You got it!" Jasper surrendered and Alice and Everyone else nodded. I smiled up at Edward and gave him a

loving kiss. The rest of the ride was relativity short and I was happy to get to Edwards house. Just not happy about going to

see my dad.


	12. AN read please!

a/n

Hey Guys!! Alright! Now everyone reading this I REALLY need you to do this...

Go to my profil and pick Bellas wedding dress. It'll be a couple chapters till I have her deside, but they find them soon! OK... so go check them out really important and I really dont care which one Y'all choose! I love them all!! So hurry up! 

Love y'all!!:):):):):):):):)

Tay


End file.
